


Poison

by ajones363



Category: Batman Beyond, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajones363/pseuds/ajones363





	Poison

Harry was lying on his bed crying his eyes out. Why you might ask? Simple. His boyfriend of 15 years, Terry McGinnis, the Batman, had just dumped him saying that he was worried about his safety, despite the fact that Harry had been there for Terry for a long time, even showing that he could fight, if necessary. Harry heard the baby crying in the other room and wiped his tears, deciding to put on a happy face. All of this stress was not good for the baby that they already had nor for the one growing inside him, he knew that.

As he walked, he had a flashback to that awful event.

(FLASHBACK)

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Terry. What is this all about?"

That was their first exchange. Harry was staring at the pond while Terry was staring at Harry, worry furrowing his brow.

"Your safety. You know how much I care about you."

Harry rolled his eyes softly at this and he said, "Sure, Terry. Why else would we date for fifteen years and talk about this over 5 times."

Terry looked away, guilt filling his eyes. "You know why I can't marry you. If the…"

Harry cut him off, quickly. "If the bad guys knew that you were Batman, they would try to get to you by hurting me, Blah, blah, blah. I can take care of myself, you know."

Terry turned to him and said, "This isn't something to joke about Harry."

Harry gasped in mock fright and said, "You're right Terry. There could be super villains hidden in the tall grass." By the end he was just out right sarcastic.

The corners of Terry's lips flipped up for a second before he made his next point. "I'm poison, Harry. I'm cursed."

Harry just looked at him and said, "Trust me, McGinnis, you aren't cursed. You're just acting silly, like when we were children."

Terry said, "It isn't silly for me to want to keep you safe. Every moment we're together you're risking your life."

Harry cupped Terry's cheek, turning his head towards him slowly, so as to not set him off. "I've told you a thousand and one times that that's a risk I am willing to take."

Terry's eyes softened for a minute before they hardened again. "I'm taking the choice out of your hands."

Harry looked confused, sure that he understood what Terry was trying to suggest, but not really believing it. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're done."

Harry looked shocked for a minute before asking, "What about our son? For our child that is growing inside me? Where will their father be?"

Terry didn't answer, just turned around and walked away. The last thing he said was, "I'm sorry."

After Terry had disappeared, Harry collapsed to the ground and started to cry. He could not believe that this was happening. He barely heard the sound of footsteps coming up to him before he heard the sound of Dana, his best friend from high school, asking him if he was alright. Standing up, he said monotonously, "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

He turned in the opposite direction as Terry had chosen, and walked back to his house, slowly.

(End Flashback)

Harry looked down at his, no their, he reminded himself, son, who was giggling and blowing bubbles with his spittle. He picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair that Terry had made him, a rare commodity in today's market. He rocked back and forth, the baby staring up at him with a sparkling baby blue and an emerald eye, each one with the coloring of his parents. Harry smiled down at the babe and he whispered soothing words, making the babe begin to fall asleep.

As the child lay back to sleep, Harry left the room quietly so as to not disturb him and made his way back to his room to go back to sleep for another 4 hours before he had to get up to teach.

Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan. At 3:00 in the morning, just 30 minutes after Harry had gone to bed, his phone rang, and so he sleepily answered it.

"Hello." Darn, he knew he sounded like he was sleepy.

"Hi." It couldn't be… could it?

"Terry? What time is it?"

"It's a little after three."

"Terry, you know that I have to get up at 6:30 to get ready for school. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if we were still on for this weekend."

That was odd. Oh great, he must be cancelling. "Yeah… why? Has something come up again?"

"No." Well there's a surprise." "I just want to ask you something."

That, above all else, got Harry's attention. "So ask."

Harry could hear Terry's laughter over the phone as he said, "No, not until I see you."

"Ok."

"So, Friday night?"

"Fine."

"Good night. I love you."

Harry could hear the tenderness in Terry's voice with that and he replied with his own, much more sleep-filled "I love you."

(Time Skip: Friday Night)

Terry had decided to take Harry out to an Italian restaurant, followed by a romantic walk in the park, just like that night a week ago where Harry had thought his life had fallen apart. This time, however, they spend a good hour kissing underneath a willow tree. Suddenly, when Harry was breathless and, at least to Terry, perfectly fuckable, with his tussled hair from where Terry had grasped the base of his neck and reddened lips, which had been bruised from the fierce kissing.

Terry swept Harry into his arms, causing him to 'meep' in surprise, and carried him over to a nearby bench, where he sat Harry down before going down on one knee. Harry gasped since he knew what was coming, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing when Terry took a red, leather box from his pocket and said, "Harry, I've loved you ever since I met you fifteen years ago. I was stupid when I tried to leave you, and I hope that, by accepting this, you will accept me forever. Harry, will you marry me?"

He opened the box and Harry gasped, tears coming to his eyes. He looked down for a second, and Terry thought that he would say no. His fears proved false as, suddenly, Harry was in Terry's arms kissing him all over his face and screaming, "YES. YES. YES."

When Terry was able to get up, Harry whispered in his ear, "Of course I'll marry you."

Terry's face broke into a huge smile as he picked Harry up and whirled him around before setting him down with a kiss and then slid the ring onto his finger.

(Six Months Later…)

"Do you Terry McGinnis take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Terry looked at Harry, who was absolutely radiant, at least in his opinion, and said, "Yes."

Harry smiled brilliantly at Terry, and when he was asked the same question, he said without hesitation, "I do."

The minister smiled and said, "Then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal your commitment with a kiss."

Terry cupped Harry's chin and leaned down to kiss him gently.

When they broke apart, they turned to face the group. Harry smiled at his sons, both their one-year old, Matthew, and the 2-month old James, who were being held by their grandmother. Harry whispered to Terry, confident that he would hear. "You see Terry. You're not poison. You're so much more."


End file.
